Lost Memory
by Black Angel Magic
Summary: Rose has no memory of her life, so a year after she wakes in Norway for the first time she chooses to adopt three children with magical powers. When her two eldest children are old enough to start school she moves to England for them to go to Hogwarts. Can her memory come back now that she is back home? What does she learn? First time ever written fanfic enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter universe **

* * *

**Lost Memory **

**Chapter 1**

Darkness is thefirst I remember, then the cold, biting my skin. Then the smell, of dust and mould. I have no memory of what happened before this point. For all I know I hadn't existed before now.

I'm lying on something hard and cold. I try to open my eyes but I'm slow. Finally they are open and I sit up. It seems I'm in an abandon building, with no one around.

_I have to get out of here. Wherever I am I have to get out. I don't seem injured but whoever put me in hear might come back._

So I get to my wobbly feet and find the nearest exit.

When I get out of the abandon building I see stores that sell candy, quills, an owl emporium, a Quidditch store and many more. It's late in the afternoon, and it is a light snow fall. The stores are closing up. It is the middle of January.

I see a nice looking man walking in the direction of me and am about to pas when I find my voice.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" I aske as politely as I can.

"You are on Side Street, miss. Are you lost?" He asks me kindly.

I nod my head. "I have no idea who I am. Can you take me to a hospital? And by the way I'm a witch and you are a wizard, I can feel your magic around you."

He looks gobsmacked. "Y-you can f-feel my m-magic?"

"Yes is something wrong? You look quite afraid of me. I'm not dangerous; I don't even have my wand. I think whoever left me in that warehouse took it."

He took a long breath and seemed to calm down. Then he thought for a moment. "Only very powerful wizard or witch can sense magic let alone my magic. I have very little of it so it is a wonder you could sense it."

"Huh, me powerful? I don't think so but once we get to the hospital we will get them to figure it out."

"Let me just send my patronus to my wife, then we are good to go."

XXX

"You are very powerful ended. You have the highest magic property I have ever seen. Only Merlin himself has had a greater power then you and that was when he was an old man. In maybe ten years you will be more powerful than every other wizard or witch ever to grace the earth." The Healer said in awe.

The man that took me here left ten minutes before I was called in to the Healer. He wished me good luck and left to go home to his wife, but not before he could say that he wishes to know how much magic I have, just to stall his curiosity.

"You mean that I am the most powerful witch in the world?" I say with little security, surely I can't be that powerful, can I?

"Yes you are. You are the most powerful witch in the world, without a doubt. The only one who can even think about coming to your lever of magical strength is Harry Potter. And even with his power he has only half of yours. The fact that someone could come close to you in a harmful way is nearly unthinkable. But they did and now you are hear so I can fix you." The Healer, an old lady, seems a lit smug at the fact that she is the one to heal me, the most powerful witch in the world.

"I only think it is my memory that you have to fix but it won't hurt to look into everything else too. Who knows what happened to me in that building." I get a little lost in my thoughts. There is so much I don't know about myself. But the thing that ignores me the most is that I don't know my name. "Do you think I can get to know my name?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course, my child and your age and day of birth." She seems to think a little. "I can get your age and day of birth now if you want?"

"Yes! Yes of course I want to know that, but what about my name?"

"Your name is connected to your memory and I can't promise you 100% that you will receive it back but I will try."

XXX

An hour later and I know that I am 18 years old my birthday is 7th of July, I don't have any curses on me and my name is Rose.

The only thing she could recover from my brain is that my name is Rose. Only that.

XXX

After six months you should think I have my full memory back but that is not the case. I have got a faint memory of a big red cat with pug nose, but that is also all I have remembered. I couldn't remember my last name so we, Healer Sarah, John (the first man I talked to, at least after I lost my memory) and me, had to come up with a new one. After three days Healer Sarah came up with Nightfall, so now my name is Rose Nightfall.

After I got my name Healer Sarah sat me up for a test to see how much I knew and I got pretty good grades.

John got me a job at his store. He owns a bookstore and I have found that I love it in there.

And even though I am in Norway I couldn't say a word in Norwegian, so I have to go to a class to learn it but I am getting good. I still have a little accent but it's getting better.

I decided that I would stay in Norway until I got more of my memory back. I didn't have that much of an accent in my English so we decided I would stay, but if I had to say I had an accent it would be a British one.

I have a little two bedroom flat in Sarpsborg and I take the floo to work every day. Side Street lies in Oslo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will post when i have a new chapter, and I will do my best to have the posts often but they may not.**

**Pleas & Review **

* * *

**Lost Memory**

**Chapter 2**

It has been a year since I woke up in the warehouse. A year where I have had to figure out who I am. And I have, I know that the best thing in the world is chocolate, milk chocolate in particular. And I have taken all my Owls and Newts and gotten O at everything beside history of magic and potions. To my defence I got an E in potions, I would have gotten an O hadn't it been for the newt's eye got before the bats wings.

I have got a new job now I am an Auror, at least under training. I still go to the job at John's bookstore at Saturdays just to get to see John, in my very busy everyday life.

XXX

I have made up my mind. I am going to adopt a child on the 20th of January. It's the same day as I woke up for the first time after someone Obliviated me. It is like if I can save a child from having to live in an orphanage I can save them from not knowing themselves, like I did.

So now I am standing at the Norwegian Ministry of Magic, (input name hear) department of Muggle borne registration, to find a little witch or wizard to adopt. Or I could just have gone in to an orphanage and sought out a witch or wizard but I think it is best if I do it this way, to give the ministry a heds up.

"Rose Nightfall" a stuck up intern says. I raise and walk to the door. I can see his eyes bulge as he sees me, I have no idea why.

I have good looks and know it. I have fiery, curly red hair that reach me to my hips, a little hart formed face cute small nose, big emerald green eyes, that I changed with magic from blue, and I am 1,64 cm high. I am wearing black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Under my black leather jacket I am wearing an emerald green sweater that matches my eyes perfectly and to top it all of I have a snake necklace, earrings, a ring and a bracelet.

"Hey, where can I find the records?" I say as soon as we are behind the doors. "Beside I am an Auror, did you know? You have nothing to worry about. I won't set the whole place on fire."

"I didn't worry about that before now." He says in a squeaky voice.

XXX

After two hours I have tree possible candidates, two boys and a girl. They are all in the same orphanage so I may end up taking all three.

I apparate to the orphanage, it is in Mandal, and walk inn. The first thing I see is that all the furniture is run down. When I walk further inn I see a girl sitting in a chair reading a book. I can easily feel her magic.

"Excuse me but do you know where the person in charge is? I asked softly. She lowers her book and I have to take in a grasp, she looks exactly like a younger version of me.

"Wow I look like you" she says "My name is Cassiopeia by the way I can take you to Berta." She finishes with a smile, really cute kid.

She walks up to a red door. "This is Berta's office, goodbye.

"Bye" I say back, and then I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Come inn," I hear an old voice from the other side.

I open the door and take a step inside. The first thing that hit me is the faint smell of tobacco. It is like it is smoked daily in there but is tried to wash away.

It is very red in there too. Faint red walls red chair red curtains and red carpet. The big desk in the middle of the room is made of dark wood along with the floor.

"Hello what can I do for you?" Berta says when she sees me.

Berta has a tan wrinkled face, and long silver hair that she has braided over her shoulder. She looks worn and really old even though she is only 55 years old.

"Hi, my name is, Rose Nightfall," I say with a calm soothing voice. "I am here because I want to see if I can adopt a child, mind you I won't adopt if they don't like me."

"I understand. Shall I show you the children then?" She asks and stand up, it's like she can't get them out soon enough.

"Yes I would like that thank you."

XXX

"And this is Brian he is twelve years old a little trouble maker but nice at heart." She drones on about a few more children and I have tuned her out. Then she abruptly stops, like she is afraid to say something.

I can feel the magic on the other side of the door and know without a doubt that the wizard twins are behind that door.

"This is the room of the twins, Ian and Damon. I will let you see for yourself what they are like." Berta says with a small voice.

"Then open up then and let me see the troublemakers for myself." I say with a small sparkle in my eye. This is going to be fun.

She opens the door and we walk inn. The twins is identical, they have dark brown hair and tan skin. Their eyes are a deep blue that you could drown in. their clothes is typical social services clothes low priced and hand me down. Old, faded jeans and oversized and washed out band t-shirt.

"Ian, Damon this is Rose Nightfall, she is here to maybe adopt you. Be nice," Berta says as sternly as a scared woman can.

"Oh believe me they have to play nice with me," I say with a smile worthy of the devil. The twins back away a little, but then take a hold themselves and straighten up. "Berta can you be a darling and get Cassiopeia, I want her hear as well."

Berta nodes and walk out the room and closes the door. If she has any questions she doesn't voice them.

One of the twins looks like he is about to say something so I hold up my hand to stop him.

After five minutes in complete silence the twins looks like they want to blurt out all of their secrets. This is the moment Cassiopeia chooses to come in.

"Wow you got them to shut up more than two seconds?! You have to be a pretty powerful witch to do that." She says in awe, like they never have shut up before, knowing the type they most likely have not.

"Witches do not exist, Cassy."

"And we have been quiet before. But-"

"We have to admit,"

"That it is not often, and"

"Probably a bad thing"

"But in this case,"

"She is"

"Scary" they end together.

"Yeah, hi, Cassiopeia is right though I am a pretty powerful witch and that is the reason I am hear actually. You are too I mean Cassy is you two are wizards."

They look at me like I am crazy, something I probably am, but that is beside the case.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I am the most powerful witch in the world, and I can prove it. Say something you want me to do but cannot be done in your world, anything but human transfiguration and something harmful."

Cassiopeia has a look of hope. "Can you transfigure the bed the twins sit on to a horse?" She whispers into my ear.

I smile a devil smile and nod. Then I take out my wand and point it towards the bed and the twins. Then I do a nonverbal spell to transfigure it to a horse.

Ian and Damon scream a very girly scream and holds on tight to the mane and each other. I start to laugh, oh the look in their faces, hilarious. Cassiopeia just stands there with a face full of shock.

"Do you believe me now?" I laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the horse is transfigured back to the bed and Damon and Ian have calmed down enough to talk strait without stuttering I began explaining everything about the magic world and the reason I wanted to adopt a child.

"Then you would have to take Cassy, because I'm not going anywhere without Damon." said Ian solemnly.

"Ditto," I hear from the other boy.

"That's the thing though; I think I'm ending up getting all three of you because you all remind me of something or someone. It is like a lost dream but I think it is from my life before I lost my memory."

"You mean that you are going to adopt all three of us?" Damon said with awe and disbelieve.

"Yes I think so, but of course I won't sign the papers before I know that we get along and I have to get a new flat before I can have you move inn. I wonder where that flat should be or if I gust should get a house now that I'm going to have kids…" I got a little lost in my thoughts.

There is so much I have to do, I have to learn how to kook healthy food and not just microwave something. And we can't live in my flat. I have just two bedrooms and the kids need one each. And toys and clothes and oh I have to go to Gringotts to get more of both Muggle and wizard money, no wait I have that all around card so no Gringotts.

"..se. Rose… ROSE!"

"Yeah what?"

"You zoomed out, looked like you were going to have a panic attack." Damon explained.

"Oh? Yeah I did freak a little out it's just so much I have to learn. Sorry."

"It's ok, and you don't have to by a new flat he twins can have the spear bedroom and I can have the couch or room with you, whatever you prefer. The sooner we are out of hear the better. And I think Berta would praise the ground you walk on if you take us, I mean come on, and with all the accidental magic going on it is a wonder the house hasn't exploded or burned down." Cassy, a little problem solver.

"Yes I think we can do that, can't we? But we have to get Berta on board and then I have to get us plain tickets. Because I have no intention to sit in a crammed bus or train for hours and I can't drive so we are going to take a plain, is that ok?" I rant, and then turn my question face to them.

They all nod, probably afraid to say anything against' me when I get into a rant.

"Ok then let's go tell Berta that I take the three of you. And then you have to pack all your belongings because we leave tomorrow." I smile then get up and walk out of the door and down the stairs. I can hear them scramble to get up and follow.

XXX

After returning home, I sat to cleaning. I spelled everything in the entry and living room clean and free for dust and sand and whatnot.

Then I made to the guest room and did the same to everything in the room. I transfigured the king-sized bed into two single beds and placed them opposite of each other. Then I took the night tables and placed one beside each bed.

No matter what the kids said I would get a new flat or even a house, Merlin knows I have enough gold to live very comfortable for ten years without having to work. It was one of two things I had on me when I woke up. The other was an antique necklace, just a little silver serpent with emerald eyes, snaked around a black rose. The petals on the rose are studded with black diamonds and the stem with emeralds.

I sit down on the bed closest to the door and think. It's the 6th of January and I have two weeks before I sign the adoption papers and Cassy, Ian and Damon are legally mine. After what I have seen of them today I think I am going to love them before you can say emerald.

I remember the reaction I got when we told Berta that I wanted all three of them.

_I knocked on the door and heard rustling as if someone tried to hide something. _

_"Come in," came Berta's voice from the other side of the door._

_I opened the door and we all walked in. I can smell that she has just been smoking. Her eyes grew a little scared when she saw the children. I made a mental note to talk to them about how scared Berta looks later._

_"Hey, I have decided that I take all three of them with me, is that ok? Oh and have the papers I have to sign ready for tomorrow."_

_I think Berta is close to faint, all colour have left her face and... jepp she fainted._

_When Berta hit the floor Cassy let out a little shriek and her hands flew to her mouth. Ian and Damon just laughed quietly. _

_"I hoped she wouldn't faint. Na well Cassy get a glass with cold water no tricks, Damon Ian get a carpet and a pillow. Now!" I say when they looks like they want to stay._

_They hurried to get the things I bade them to get. When they were out of the room I closed the door and warded the room against people listening in and locked the door. So that no one will see the magic I will perform._

_"Renevante," I pointed my wand to Berta she began to stir and I knelt before here, summoned a glass. "Aquamenti." _

_She didn't see my magic and I was glad for that. _

_"Here drink this" I said and held the glass out. _

XXX

I don't know how long I sat there on the bed before I was jolted out of my thoughts by a little black cat hoping up on my lap.

"Hey midnight, how are you today?" I ask my beautiful black cat.

I got her a few months ago from a rescue shelter. She was the one no one wanted, she don't like all that many people. For some reason she liked me. She is only a year or so, but is very reserved.

_When I walked in to the pen where they had all the cats that were up for adoption I saw all the different colours and types but she stood out. She was in the back of the pen and watched it all with a cool gaze; I walked forward to her with my hand out. She lifted her head and sniffed my fingers. When she was done sniffing she gave me a small nod of sorts, like saying yes to me petting her. _

_I stretched out my hand to pet her head. Her fur was soft, the softest I have ever felt and after two seconds with me petting her she began to purr. _

_"I am going to lift you into my arms now is that ok?" I asked her doesn't hurt asking so I don't offend her._

_She shakes her head when I stop petting her to take her into my arms. _

_She stands up and begins walking toward the door to the pen. _

_I follow her with a smile. When we get to the checkout Midnight hops onto the counter. The man behind it looks between Midnight and me. _

_"She likes you?" He asks me with an unbelieving voice. _

_"Yes is there a problem?" I answer with furrowed eyebrows. I start petting Midnight absentmindedly, she leans inn to my touch._

_"No, none what so ever it is just that Midnight don't like people, except you it seems. Do you have everything you need too, to have a cat?" He asks me in a normal voice, seemingly over his shock that Midnight liked me._

_"No you have to help me find everything to for her."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pelas Read & Review**

* * *

The next day

I woke up early and flooed to the MoM. Even though I didn't want to I had to go to job. I was going to take a two weeks leave so I could help the children get accustomed to being mine.

I walked into the Auror office and greeted my boss.

"Can I talk to you in your office?" I asked Karl, my bosses name by the way.

"Yes I have something I want to talk to you about as well." He said while we started to go towards his office. He held up the door for me. "Step inside please Miss Nightfall."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about sir?" I say as I sit down in the comfy chair in front of his desk.

"You are getting a promotion, as of today you are an official Auror in work. This also comes with more responsibility but we think you can handle it; also you get a raise in your paycheque." He said it all without breathing, like he couldn't get it out fast enough.

"I appreciate the promotion and will treat it with the high respect it deserves, however the reason I had to speak with you today comes between what you said and what I need." I think a little over how I shall word my next thoughts. "I need a two weeks leave, you see I have chosen to adopt three kids and they will need my help getting accustomed to being mine as well as learning about their magic."

Karl looks absolutely gobsmacked. I can nearly see the thoughts going through his head. _Rose is __**19**__! She shouldn't have a kid especially not tree!_

"You can have the leave but I want to meet the children. Merlin only knows why you would choose to adopt a child at 19, but three? There has to be something special about them. By the way how old are they?" he was bewildered children at 19! And work as an Auror no, it shouldn't happen.

"The two eldest, the twins, they are going to be 11 in February and named Ian and Damon. And the little girl is named Cassiopeia but everyone calls her Cassy and she is going to be 10 in May. You can come with me to go get them, if you want. The kids can benefit from meeting with one of the higher ups in the department to get a look at what it is I work with." I explain to him, hoping he will come for the amusement of the kids. Besides he said he wanted to come meet them.

"Ok I will come but since it is in the middle of a work day I will treat this as a protection job. That means we have to have one more Auror, since you are as of this moment on leave. So, who do you want to meet your children" He says in that 'we-are-friends-and-I'm-mocking-you-a-little' kind of way.

Karl and I became some sort of friends after I this one case where my magical strength saved his butt. Magical strength is nothing we have to have with in our applications but if you is inside a special limit.

I told him that I didn't want anyone to know how strong I actually am. He agreed that it is too dangerous for everyone to know my magical strength and we kind of bonded over that.

XXX

Auror Johansen was the one that I decided to come with us to meet Cassy, Ian and Damon. He is a friend of mine. We worked on some cases together and connected of the job. We had a brief thing but he ended it because he found a girl he liked. I didn't have a problem with that; I mean I was only in it for the fun. But we became friends.

We Apparated to Mandal and went inn. I knew, by now where Berta's office is so that is where we went.

"Come inn" I hear after I knock.

"Hi do you have the papers ready, so I can sign?" I ask after I have put my head inside the room, the rest of my body soon follow. Inn after me comes, Auror Ronan Johansen and Karl.

Berta looks at them with a funny eye. "Oh, Berta these are my friends Ronan," I wave in the direction of Ronan, "And Karl, we work together and… Do you need verdict that I'm not a pedophile or a terrorist or a criminal or something?" I have to know maybe it was a smart idea to bring them not only to meet the kids but to back me up as well.

"Yes I do, now can we get in with this so you can take the devil children and never come back?" Berta says fast as if I should suddenly back down.

I have to laugh at that, the boys also find it funny because they join me in laughing.

"Yes of course I would like to get on with it. But you have to understand they are not devils just misunderstood. I understand them and so does my friends, now let me sign so I can take them with me on a field day to Kristiansand before we take the flight home tonight." I say in a crass voice, there is no way you talk like that to my children even though they technically aren't mine yet.

"Ok then." Is the weak answer I get, she is afraid of me.

Apparently so are my boss and friend because when I turn to look at them I see fear in their eyes, and they are not easily scared.

"I let it slip didn't I?" All the confirmation I get is a nod.

* * *

**Pleas Review it helps me make the story better. happy 17th may everyone. Norway's National Day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I had trouble finding concentration writing this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope was worth it though.**

**And by the way Reviews make me want to write more and faster, I get a giddy feeling inside every time I see a new review or follow or favourite.**

* * *

Ronan opened the door to Cassy's room for me and I walked inn. Cassy rooms with a pink princess and I am about to walk out and let the guys deal with it, I hate pink and they know it.

Cassy and Ian sits on a bed with normal white bed sheets. While Damon sits on a frilly pink bed, right out of one of my pink nightmares.

"Rose!" I hear before I get knocked down by three blurry shapes.

Laughter, a lot of laughter from somewhere up and behind us.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want you don't have the capability to run me down, these kids' looks like they do, taken that I lay under them on the floor. That means that they outrun you two, the head Auror and the best trained Auror in Norway. What a shame. Besides it's the all the pink." I say from under Ian, Cassy and Damon.

"Sorry about that it wasn't supposed to end with you under us but with all of us standing hugging." Cassy says in a weak voice.

"Hey it's ok, just distracted with all the pink in her." I say with a gentle voice, until I get to the pink part, I say that in a disgusted voice, then I continued in a stern voice. "Oh and by the way anything pink of your belongings get to stay hear or meet an Incendio when we get home"

"Red, I think you have to explain what Incendio is to the little kids. They look confused." Ronan says when he sees the faces of my soon to be children. "Or should I?"

_What is the best way so that children get to learn? Yeah that's right show it to them. _

"How about a demonstration instead?" the wicked gleam in my eyes is back. _This is going to be fun._

"Find something pink that no one is going to miss. I love to burn pink." I say.

They all search the room for something. Damon is the one to take the pink frilly pillow on the bed opposite of Cassy's and give it to me.

"Lisa isn't going to miss this ugly thing." He says as he hand it over.

I take the pillow and put it on the ground. The two other Aurors already put up the protective wards on the room so that no one can hear or see or do anything to us in here without our knowledge.

"Incendio." And the pillow is on fire courtesy of me.

The sound coming out of my kids and their faces was priceless.

Cassy had a high pitched scream and her face contoured in shock when the sudden flame stood out of the pillow. She jumped back just to be thrown behind Damon and Ian.

Ian and Damon stand shield before Cassy with stony faces like they are preparing for battle. They are very protective of her it is going to be an asset and a pane in the ass.

"Looks like they are very protective of her, Red, it can come in handy when they go to school." Ronan say with his bulky strong voice.

"Yeah, now come we have to get going we have a lot of shopping to do." I say as Karl put out the fire.

XXX

"So Red's kids tell us about yourselves. From what Red have told us you are troublemakers. So do tell what your greatest pranks are?" Ronan insists on knowing, being a troublemaker himself.

We are in a big shopping centre so that we can get Cassy, Ian and Damon a new wardrobe each. So far Damon and Ian have got five Jeans each and band t shirts. Their clothing style is a lot like it was when they were in the system but now the t shirts is not oversized and washed out, and the jeans is brand new and fit them perfectly.

Cassy had a style a lot like the boys but now she has chosen dark or normal skinny jeans, with animal sweaters.

"So shoes next?" Askes Damon.

"Yes but it have to be quick because we have to get to the airport and check inn, and after that we are going to get something to eat."

"Sound good to me," Ian answers, "I'm starving."

"Yeah me too." Damon supplies.

"We'll be fast with the shoes then," Cassy pipes inn after Damon and Ian.

"Hey are you not forgetting something?" Ronan presses, looks like he really wants to know what their biggest pranks is.

"What should that be?" Ian starts

"We have" Damon continued

"Everything we"

"Need, we"

"Think."

"Did we forget"

"Something"

"You should know that it is creepy when you do that switch sentences thing. But yes you forgot something, your best pranks." Ronan booms.

"Give them a brake Ronan they're just kids." Karl says to Ronan in a soft but yet firm and warning voice.

"Yeah give them a brake besides they don't hold the record I do." Cassy comment at Ronan, they are all ganging up on him.

"So I have three troublemakers at my hand? Well new rules; One no pranking me and no pranking in my house. Two don't hurt anyone, Thee don't get busted."

"Are you going to live at those rules? You have to be firm with them Nightfall you are their parent not their friend." Karl says as he has two kids at home one at 12 the other at 7, so I can see where he gets it from.

We arrive at the shoe shop and Cassy goes straight to the Converse then sees the price tag and walk away.

"You know money is not a problem Cassy If you want the shoos I'll by them, no questions asked." I take her to the side so I can talk to her alone. We can hear the boys go on and on about their greatest pranks in the background.

"I know it's just you using so much money on me it just feels wrong. Like I take it from you, sorry." She is insecure that I can tell from her voice.

"Oh honey," I say as I enfold her in a big hug. After a little she hugged me back. "You shouldn't feel that way, in two weeks you are legally mine, and what do parents do to their children? That's right, by them clothes and toys and all that they need and want. You are mine not by blood yes but by hart. So if it would make you feel better I will take you to my Walt when we go to Side Street ok? So you can see that I can afford everything I by to you."

She nodes into my shoulder. She is so little and fragile that it makes me feel like I have to protect her from everything in this world.

"So still want those shoes?" I ask in a light tone. I get a nod to answer.

* * *

Again please Review it helpes my story mode a lot


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the wait I will try to be fast but it may not work. **

**My native tongue is Norwegian so there will be some wrong spelling and grammar but bear with me, ok?**

**I do not own anything you might recognise from Harry Potter though I would love to.**

**Please Read & Review. You know I like Reviews.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Ok so this is where Ronan and Karl is going to say goodbye and we are going inside," I say when we get to the door of my flat.

When Karl and Ronan are gone I open the door to the flat and let the kids walk inside first, then I follow, close the door and lock it.

Midnight jumped down from her place at the top of my couch and walk towards us.

My flat has a small entrance area that opens up to a small living room. I live in a delicate mix of Muggle and Magic. In the centre of the living room is a big fireplace and over it I have a painting of a castle on a cliff with a lake and it looks like it is going through a war.

I bought the painting in a garage sale right after I moved out of the hospitals long-term ward. It reminded me of something like I had seen it before. When Karl brought his wife over for dinner one night she told me the castle was named Hogwarts and was the British school of witchcraft and wizardry. The painting was of the final battle between Harry Potter and He-who-must-not-be-named. The school is quite famous.

My couch is Green with silver woven into the fabric. It is quite unique when you think of how they got the silver into the fabric because it is the kind that goes from light to dark or dark to light when you run your hands over it.

The sofa stood in front of the fireplace in an L, the two-seater on the short side and the tree-seated right in front of the TV. The walls are in a light silver white that match the sofa perfectly.

In the corner I have big green plant of sorts. On the far wall are the doors to the bathroom and the two bedrooms.

It is a dark wooden floor that looks ancient but is not really that old.

Midnight jumps from the floor up to the small table like thing I have beside the door, to my shoulder. Midnight likes to sit on my shoulder when she is not lying in my lap.

"Ok so Damon, Ian you will sleep in the room thru that door," I say pointing at the door closest to the wall, "Cassy you will sleep with me in the room beside the boys, and you have to decide if you are comfortable to sleep with me in my bed, which is huge by the way, or if you want your own bed."

"If you don't have a problem with it I will sleep with you." Cassy says.

I smile at her. "Go settle in while I order us something to eat I don't want to blow up the kitchen your first night here. So what do you want?" I ask them.

They look at each other, then at me. When their eyes land on me they exclaim; "Pizza!"

"Ok then I will order us one cheese pizza and one with ham and peperoni, sounds good?" I ask as I reach for my phone that is in my left back pocket of my jeans.

They nodded and went to their rooms.

XXX

"What did you mean when you said you wouldn't-" Damon starts, "Want to blow up the kitchen?" And Ian continues as he put his teeth in the ham pizza. We are sitting in my living room eating.

I flush a little when they say it.

"It is weird because I am really good at potions but cooking..? No can't handle it. I asked my healer about it under one of our sessions a while back and she said something in the likes of; when you make potions you are using some of your magic in it when you stir when you chop or when you add something to it. When you make food you try to channel your magic into the food but the food can't handle the magic properties you try to put into it so it explodes or the air goes out of it like a balloon or does something just as crazy, I would believe that you with more than one occasion have blown up your microwave or fridge or something like that?"

"And have you?" Cassy says wondering.

"Yes" I say in a small voice hoping they will leave it at that.

"Do you have to by a new microwave or fridge or something else when you blow them up?" Ian says in a wondering voice. "Or do you just magic them all right again?" Damon pipes inn as an afterthought.

Instead of answering them I simply throw my glass of water on the wall so the glass shards fly everywhere. Then I point my wand at the mess utter a simple "Reparo" and all the glass shards fly together in the same glass that was before I through it in the wall. Evanesco and all the water is gone Accio glass and I have the glass in my hand and an Aquamenti and it is filled with water again.

I just have to smile at their gobsmacked expressions. They are so cute never seen magic and now have it all tossed upon them.

"To answer the question you asked Ian and you continued Damon, no I don't have to by a new one every time I blow it up, I simply do a Reparo."

XXX

"Ready for bed?" I ask them as I set a cleaning spell at our dishes, the twins and Cassy look beat.

"Yes, I think so," Cassy says in a sleepy voice.

"Ok go to the bathroom and get ready I'll come in and say goodnight when you are done," I say with my smooth mama's voice

As they walk towards the bathroom I sit down heavy on the sofa. It has been a long day and I have to admit that I too am beat. As soon as the kids is in bead I am going to go myself, though it is going to be a little weird going to sleep with another human being in my bed that is not a sex partner. And I not am exhausted from unbelievable sex, that is.

I say goodnight to the twins first. Then I go to the bathroom, do my normal ritual then go and lay down beside Cassiopeia pull her into me, kiss her on the head and promptly fall asleep.

* * *

**Review anyone?**


End file.
